San's successor
by shadow gumball of death
Summary: What would happen if we get the Undertake crew and the RWBY crew watch the future. I have no idea, by it seem fun. So sit back and watch them enjoy the future. They will learn the road Jaune will travel with San power. OP!Jaune, JaunexMassiveHarem Slash warning. Fatherly!San Rated T for reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**RWBY x Undertale crossover. What can go wrong?**

 **Nothing! That what can go wrong! Now let get into this!**

A bright light fill a room and drop a group of random people on the floor. Everyone groan at the sudden force of the landing.

"Ruby/Papyrus! Are you okay!?" Scream out two concern voice.

"I'm okay!" Responded two voices.

"Is everyone okay?" Ask a little brown hair boy.

"I thinks so." Ozpin answer as he look over everyone.

"What just happen?" Ask Ren calmly.

"I don't know, but before we do anything, let introduced ourselves so we can have better commuted better between ourselves. Who want to go first?" Said a goat man in Hawaiian like cloths.

"That is a good idea. Allow me to go first, My name is Ozpin and I'm the headmaster of Beacon." Ozpin said as he took a sip from his mug.

"I'm Ruby Rose and this is my dog, Zwei." Ruby said happily as she show her dog.

"And I'm Yang Xio Long, her older sister." Said a blond woman as she stood close to her sister.

"I'm Weiss Schnee." Weiss introduced herself with a small bow.

"Blake Belladonna."

"I'm Prryha, nice to meet you all."

"I'm Nora and this my best friend Ren!"

"Nice to meet you."

"I'm Emerald and the guy next to me is Mercury."

"Yo."

"I'm Sun and this is Neptune."

"Pleasure to meet ya."

"I'm Glynda Goodwitch."

"I-i'm Velvet."

"Okay, now who are you guys?" Ruby ask as she stare at the different species between them with curiosity.

" I'm Frisk." Said the brown hair boy from earlier.

"I'm San."

"I'm the great Papyrus!"

"I'm Asgore. I'm an ex-king."The Goat man said as he nodded to Ozpin.

"I'm Toriel, Frisk guardian." The gaot woman said polity.

" I'm Undyne and this my girlfriend Alpys." Said a red head blue fish lady.

"H-hello."

"Hello deary, I'm Mettaton~." Said a black hair robot.

Yang pull Ruby closer to her when she saw him.

"I'm Muffet, Frisk girlfriend." Muffet said as she wrap Frisk up in webs suddenly.

"Is that some sort of spider thing?" Weiss ask with a sweat drop.

"Nah, she just like to wrap Frisk up. It kind of messing sometimes." San said with a shrug.

"Anyway, let get back on topic. Why are we here?" Ozpin said as he took another sip from his mug.

"I brought you all here to watch your future." Said a man as a TV screen turn on.

"Who are you and why did you brought us here!?" Undyne demanded as she try to summon her spear, but couldn't.

"I know about your violent nature, so I took all you weapons and powers away to prevent a fight from breaking out. And Undyne, I'm not above of hurting those you care about to get you to stop, so watch yourself young one, or face my wrath." The man said with a shrug.

Undyne look ready to attack, but Frisk step up.

"I understand the precaution use against us, as some of us may attack on impulse, so I promise we won't cause to much problem for you." Frisk said as he bow to the man on he screen.

"When did he escape from the web?" Sun ask.

"Don't ask, it safer to not question his ability at this point." Asgore said with a sigh.

Sun rose an eyebrow in question, but didn't push it.

"I accept your word Frisk. Anyway, I'm Leo, a god. I borough you all here to watch about the future. It about San successor." Leo said.

"My what?" San's ask with an shock expression.

"Successor. You have someone who will have your powers. On the why and how, you have to watch and find out yourself. I just brought you here to watch him in action with you power." Leo said with a smirk.

"Anyway, I got things to do, so see ya!" Leo said as the screen went dark.

Everyone stay silently, letting what just happen sink in. Finally, one of them spoke.

"I guess his _air time_ just crash." Sans said. Papyrus groan at his pun. This was his worse yet!

"I believe we should watch what he wanted to show us." Ozpin said, ingoring San attemp at a joke.

"I think it _paw_ ssible." Yang said as she hold Zwei out for everyone. Sans, Toriel and Frisk chuckle at the pun she just made, but Ruby just sigh in saddness.

Everyone was starting to wonder if this going to be a common thing from now on.

"Is everyone ready?" Frisk ask as he and Muffet snoggle on the couch.

"The great Papyrus and friends are always ready Frisk, so ypou don't have to worry about us!" Papyrus said with a puff of pride, Sans just roll his eyes playfully at his brother antics.

"I beleive we are too." Weiss said, annoy but Papyrus screaming.

"Okay then, without further and do, let begin the show!" Frisk said happily as he hit play on the remote.

 **It was a small rainy afternoon. The sky was cover with grey clouds, the people were rushing to somewhere and the pets were napping.**

 **But, a lone boy was running toward the woods in the small village.**

"Ah, that must be the boy we are watching!" Papyrus said happily.

"It seem so, but why is he running?" Toriel ask with a frown.

"I'm sure it nothing." Undyne said with a wave.

 **"Why do the grimms always have to chase me!?" The boy cried out as he duck under a Beowolf swip** **.**

"I stand corrected." Undyne said with a swetdrop.

 **He then jump to the side to avoid a Nevermore feather barrage.**

"Grimms? What that?" Asgore ask with a rise brow.

"No one know for sure what the Grimms are, but we do know they don't have souls and are attracted to negative emotion of humans and Faunus." Glynda explain.

"Faunus?" Papyrus ask with a head tilt.

"I'm guessing Faunus are alot like Velvet here. Ether they are monster and humans descented, or the next step in humans envoltion. Ether way, it doesn't matter right now." Sans answer with a shrug.

Blake frown at his comment, how dare he assume Faunus were monsters!

"Is that what you guys are?" Nora ask with a head tilt.

"Yeah, that we are call, but we are good creature." Asgore said.

Oh.

That what San's means. Now she just feel silly.

 **"At least no one getting hurt, cause that would be a bad time for everyone!" The boy said as he made it to the woods and bbe gain to zigzag from trees to trees to make it harder to hit him.**

"Did he use one of my favorite lines?" San ask with a rise brow.

"I guess he did brother!" Papyrus said gleefully.

"How can 'Bad time' be your line and does it means?" Weiss ask sceptically.

" Trust me when I said that, someone going to die." San's said as his left eye glow started to glow blue with fire coming out of it.

Weiss gulp in fear, while everyone shiver at his meaning. Frisk flinch to _his_ bad time with San's in one of his RESETS.

"So don't ask question you wan an answer to." San finish calmly. Papyrus snake Sans on the back of his skull.

"Stops caring the humans brother!" Papyrus scolded.

"Heh, sorry bro. Just had to do it." San said with a chuckle.

Everyone were relieve that the tension change back to normal, and praise Papyrus for it.

"Did you felt that power from him?" Glynda ask quietly, she still shaking in fear at the sudden power coming from San.

"I did. Let not anger him." Ozpin said as he calmly sip his coffee, but his face show an impress expression at the power San show. It felt like it could match the four maidens, if not surpass it, in battle if it came down to it. He may a note to look for the boy who will have his power.

They do not need another villain on a power trip to kill everyone.

 **The boy trip on a rock and went trumbling down a hill. Once he stop, he try to get up, bit scream in pain as he left arm shot pain through his body.**

 **He look at the arm and saw it was broken with a bone coming out.**

"Oh that poor child!" Toriel said with a gasp, she then started to freet over the child, while Frisk just shook his head fondly at his guardian actions. Muffet cuddle closer to her boyfriend as they watch Asgore try to calm an enrage Toriel.

"Should we do something?" Muffet ask.

"Nah, she good. Just give her a moment." Frisk answer as he pop some popcorn onto his mouth.

 **"On no, I won't be able to hide this from mom." The boy whimper as he try get up again, but was stop by growls surrounding him.**

 **He look around him and saw that more Grimm's seem to surround him.**

 **"That just unfair." The boy said as one of the Beowolf pounce him.**

"Oh God someone help him!" Toriel cried out in a panic.

Everyone didn't said anything as they were too worry about the boy safety to comment.

 **Just as the Beowolf was about to bit him, its body started to glow blue and was launch back toward it pack. Some of the Beowolf in the way were hit and die as some bones came out of nowhere and kill them.**

Everyone that knew who have that kind of power, none more then Frisk and Papyrus, turn toward San, who was smirking.

Everyone who didn't know why everyone was looking at San in surprise as they born witness to such power display.

'Was that a Semblance?' Velvet wonder to herself.

"Look like I get to dunk some bad dogs." San said as he wonder if this was a fair fight.

"I'm going to comment on that one." Weiss said with a sigh.

"Oh come on, _Weiss_ so serious?" San ask with a chuckle.

"You did not did what I think you did." Weiss said as her left eye twitch.

"Why? _Weiss_ is cold for you or did it make you want _Schnee_ in disgust?" San said with an even bigger smirk on his face. Yang and Toriel burst out laughting, but everyone groan as some try to hold back an enrage Weiss.

After while, they all mange to calm down and wen back to watching the clip.

 **The boy turn toward the source of that power and saw a skeleton in a blue hooded and some sort of power was coming out of his eye and hands as they were glowing.**

 **"It not nice to pick on a kid you know. So how about picking on someone who will give you all a Bad time." The skeleton said with a smile on it face.**

 **The Grimm's growl in respond to the challage.**

 **"Heh, I'm going to enjoy this. It been a long time since I got a work out." The Skeleton said as he snaps his fingers and more bones appear out of thin air.**

"Where was this sense of drive when we were underground!?" Undyne demanded.

"Somewhere where Papyrus was in danger." San reply with a shrug. Yang nodded in approval, she knows what Sans mean.

No one mess with her family and walk away unharm.

Undyne remember when monster attempt to harmPapyrus for the heck of it almost die from being slam multiple time on the ground.

 **This was a one sided battle.**

 **The skeleton was taking them down quickly and doesn't seem to tire. If anything, he seem bore.**

 **"Come on, the least you guys can do is think your next attack." He said as he simply side step a feather.**

 **He snaps his fingure and alot huge skulls appear and shoots laser beam at many Grimm's, killing many of them in seconds.**

 **The boy watch the one sided battle in awe.**

As did everyone else who didn't know San's power and skill.

San smile widen as he watch himself wining against these 'Grimm's'.

He he, get dunk on you creepy dogs!' Sans though happily.

 **"Well, that was fun. Are you okay kid?" The skeleton ask concernly.**

 **"Y-yes." The boy reply.**

 **"That good. The name San's." San introduced himself as he pick the kid off from the ground.**

 **"I'm Jaune Arc." Jaune said as he dust himself off with his good arm.**

"I hope he get that arm fix quickly, cause he look like he in pain despite his acting." Ozpin said with a frown.

"Always a soft spot for children, honestly, you should settle down and have some of your own." Glynda said with an amuse expression. Ozpin gain an thoughful expression.

" Maybe, but after we take care of a storm that is coming." Ozpin said as he took a sip from his mug, much to Glynda amusement.

Frisk rose an brow at the storm comment. Is something bad going to happen?

 **"Is your arm okay?" San ask as he stare at the arm.**

 **"Yes. Just need to see a doctor and hope my mother don't have a panic attack." Jaune said sheesply.**

 **"Sounds like a certain goat mother I know." Sans said with a fond chuckle. He stare at Jaune for a while and nodded, he seem to decided on something.**

"What are you plaining San?" Ruby ask curiously.

"I don't really know, I'm of the past, so I have no idea what my future self will do." Sans answer with a shrug.

Ruby pouted at his words, much to everyone amusement.

 **"Hey kid, what is it that you want to do?" San ask casually.**

 **"I want to be a hero, like my father and grandfather, but I got a long way to go before that could happen." Jaune said as he look around, tying to find a way home.**

 **"Hmm, why that?" San's ask with interest.**

 **" I grew up hearing story's of not only my family, but of others that had fought and die for everyone safety. I know being a hero isn't always going to be pretty, heck it may be gruesome, but I want help and inspire more hero's, so the world will be able to move forward with a lighter step. Call it dumb or foolish, but it what I belevie in." Jaune said with an DETERMINATION expression.**

"I like this kid already." Frisk said as he though the same, but to bring peace toward monsters and humans.

"I agree, he got moxie, a good trait to have in some case." Mercury said with a smirk at the kid guts and determination.

"I love his fighting sprite! I hope he exceed in his goals!" Undyne said as she felt great at the fighting spirit the kid have.

"D-dear, please calm down. We don't want you getting too excited now." Alpys said, trying calm her girlfriend.

"What a strange group of monster." Emerald mumble as she watch their antics till they calm down and watch the clips once more.

 **"Your a strange one. But I guess you already know that." Sans said as he walk closer to Jaune.**

 **He stop in front of him and stare straight in the eyes.**

 **"How about I give the tools to achieve that dream." San said with a smile.**

 **"What do you mean?" Jaune ask with a head tilt.**

 **"I live for a long time as a spirit kid, it about time for me to meet everyone once more. But, I want leave something behind before I go. So how about it kid? Care to fill my final wish?" San explain tirely.**

"What? How come your a spirit?" Weiss ask with a concern frown.

"I don't know. I guess I was waiting for something or couldn't leave as my soul wanted to stay longer. Ether way, I'm going to the next life soon, so it dosen't matter." San's said as he streaches his bones.

Frisk shudder at the though of San's being dead again. He hated what he did on that timeline and what he saw. Muffet pull him closer, she was told everything by a broken down Frisk, but her love didn't change from what she was told.

"It over now. You don't need to worry of Chara or resetting the world once more." Muffet whisper to Frisk as everyone was discussing what Sans just said.

"I know, but the chance is always there." Frisk answer back as he hold Muffet closer to his body.

"We deal with it when it come." Muffet said as she turn back to the screen. Frisk sigh as he know he won't able to change her mind, so he did the same and had a smile smile on his face.

'I love weird people.' Frisk though happily to himself.

 **Jaune ponder for a moment before nodding his head. San smile as he grab Jaune shoulder and focus his powers into Jaune. Jaune stated to feel tire as his body felt like it was being massage for some reason.**

 **"Feeling tire? That means it working and my power is combinable with your body. So sleep and let my powers get use to your body. Oh wait, it your powers now." San said with a smile as Jaune fell asleep.**

"I guess it working." Yang said as de watch the exchange in awe.

"I wonder how powerful Jaune going to be." Ren said in wonder.

"Only time will tell young one." Asgore said wisely.

 **"Heh. I guess that it then. Be careful kid, a lot of things going to happen and you may not win. But, if your anything like me and Frisk, you will have friends to fight with. So rest up and get ready to dunk people while giving them a bad time." San said as he took off his blue hooded and place it over Jaune.**

 **"Strange part of all this, you getting my powers kind of make you my son dosne't it? So, do me proud." San said as his body started to fade away.**

Everyone had some tears coming down their eyes at Sans final words. Sans shift uncomfortably at the sudden feeling in air.

'It not that sad.' San though to himself as Papyrus hug him tightly.

After everyone calm down, they return to watching the clips.

 **(scean change)**

 **Jaune woke up in his bedroom. He look around in confusion and saw a blue hoodie hanging on a chair.**

"I guess he home." Velvet said, everyone jump as they forgot she was here.

"It would seem so." Ozpin answer.

 **The memory's be gain to rush back to him and he sigh in relief. He look at his arm and saw it was fix, like it didn't happen at all.**

"I guess your power heal him brother." Papyrus said.

"I'm glad. I would hate for the kid arm to be broken." San said. Toriel smile as she watch San action toward the young boy. He action like he was his son already.

 **" I guess it wasn't a dream then and my parents found me." Jaune said as he got up from his bed and started to put on a different set of cloths. He look at the hoodie and tie it around his waist tightly as it wouldn't fit his small body. He look into a mirror and smile.**

 **Cause in his reflection, his left eye was burning a blue flam.**

"He learning his new power quickly." Emerald said in awe.

San gave a proud smirk as he saw him figure out on how to power it up.

 **"I'll do you proud, so watch me dunk on those Grimm's for you." Jaune said warmly as he walk out the room.**

 **(End ofclips)**

Everyone sat in silence at the first clips finish.

"Well, that was a thing." Yang said after a while.

"Understatement." Frisk said.

"I suggest we take a moment to process what we watch." Ozpin said. Everyone nodded in agreement andstarts to wonder around.

'I wonder what next.' San though as he shut his eyes shockets for a quick nap.

 **I hope you enjoy the first chapter. I'm going to be honest, this may not have started off good, but it was a decent start.**

 **Anyway,review if you like this and stuff. See ya.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! It me, your duncle Shadow. I made a new cchapter for you all, and my buddy Unknown Plague was a big help in this chapter, so give that guy some love when you can.**

 **Now, let begain.**

Everyone was sat back down in their seat and San's woke up from his nap.

"So what do you guys think going to happen this time?" Mercury ask.

"I don't know, but I do hope we watch Jaune fight something." Undyne said as she took a drink of water from a cup she brought with her from the kitchen.

"I sure hope not. A child shouldn't be fighting such creatures!" Toriel said with a frown on her face.

"Why not? He have San's power and Frisk DETERMINATION. So it not like he going to lose so easily." Alpys said.

"Yeah, so he got any fight in the bag! So there no need to worry about him." Asgore said as he try to calm his ex.

"Still though."

"Let save this discussion for a later date. The clips is about to start." Ozpin said as he took a sip from his mug. Everyone got quiet and turn toward the screen, eager to see what next.

But then suddenly a light fill the room and everyone vision. Once they recovery, they saw four new people and a flower in a pot.

"Flowy!" Frisk said happily as he pick up the pot happily. Everyone that didn't know Flowysweat drop at Frisk sudden antics. But everyone jaw drop as the flower begain to speak.

"What happen Frisk? I was playing a game and now I'm here." Flowy ask with a frown.

"I would to know as well." Cinder said as she glare at Mercury and Emerald who gulp in fear, not understanding her glare. Weren't they working for her and follower her orders to the letter.

Their even about to ambush the Maiden with her too!

So why the sudden hate.

"I would like to know why too." Qrow said as he took a drink from his flakes.

"Better yet, why were we summon here?" Winter ask calmly.

"I guess I should example." Ozpin said as he began to example everything what happen so far.

As soon he was done, they all sat down andbe gain watching the clips **.**

 **It was a winter day, fresh snow fell from the sky and covered the ground in a soft blanket, children played and enjoyed themselves. Except Jaune who was currently in a battle with a large grim both of them were badly hurt, while Jaune looked as if he was close to collapsing.**

 **Jaune was covered in cuts, bites, and dirt. Blood still coming from the wounds that riddled his body. The hair on his head sticking to his face due to blood that came from the fresh wound on his head inflicted on him by the grim.**

"Oh my god! What happing to the poor boy!?" Toriel said as she feel her heart clench in fear.

"It seem Jaune is in a big fight. I hope he come out of this alive." Frisk said grimly.

"I'm sure he will come out of this alive. He just need to make sure he doesn't lose too much blood. I'm pretty sure he will need those to live." Flowy said with a shrug. Or whatever flowers do to shrug.

"Not funny petals." Mercury said bluntly, no humor in his voice.

"Piss off no legs." Flowy retort rudely.

Mercury and Flowy glare at each, both got smack by Frisk with newspaper, they were about to yell at the boy, but both gulp from the glare he had.

"No fighting." Frisk said simply, both gulp an nodded in agreement.

Once everyone realize Frisk manage to calm the two down, they went back to watching the clips.

 **The same could be said for the grim's condition. Bones could be seen stuck in its back, while holes on its body leaked black blood. As they stood waiting for someone to move. As they stood red and black blood stained the snow as bodies of dead gryphons could be seen covering the battle field.**

Everyone jaw drop at what Jaune was fighting and the conditions of the whole battlefield.

It look like a war just happen.

"Holy shit. Not only he kill many gryphons, but he also fighting an S-rank Grimm. By himself and seem to be winning. I can defiantly say I seen it all." Ozpin said as he took a sip from his mug.

"What I want to know is, what song playing in the background? It sound so awesome!" Sun ask with a grin as he move his head to the beat.

"Right! It getting me pump to watch this even more!" Yang said in agreement as she try to meromize the beats of this song.

San and Frisk look at each other shrug. It seem Jaune somehow inherit 'Megalovania' with San's powers.

 **"Heh...you put up...quite a fight...to bad only one of us is...walking away so...you ready?"**

 **The grim growled in response to the humans cocky attitude. It's eyes watching him waiting for the perfect moment to strike.**

"Wow. I never seen a Grimm looking so angry at something before." Ruby said in surprise.

"They are soulless, not brainless." Flowy said bluntly.

" How would you know?" Ren ask curiously.

" I have no soul. Don't bother asking how, cause that my business." Flowy said.

"Rude." Yang said with a frown.

"You get use to it." San said with a shrug.

 **/**

 **The grim roared flaring it's wings, charging Jaune. He rolled out of the way barely making it. Once he landed his hand glowed blue summoning bones from the floor, making a wall in the grim path. But it payed no mind as it smashed through it. Luckily the hit made the Chimera disoriented, which Jaune made no time wasting.**

 **As the grim tried to collect itself bones rose beneath it trying to impale the grim. But it remembered that trick and used its wings to move itself from the trap.**

"Hmm, it seem Grimm's can adapt in battle. And this look _grimm_ for little Jaune." San said cheeckly, causing Yang, Toriel and Frisk to chuckle at the pun.

But everyone else groan. Zwei whimper.

 **As it flew Jaune brought out a gaster to blast it while it was in the air. "Take this!" He yelled blasting the beast causing a black cloud of smoke to remain. He then collapsed to his knees panting.**

"D-did he win?" Alpys ask.

"I think so, there isn't much that can take a Gaster Blaster and walk away with wound of some sort." Undyn said as she recalls watching San 'fighting' some monster hater humans with magic weapons. San's won of course, but those weapon were taken by Frisk and were put away in a vault.

 **"Well... I...guess that's...that." He said gasping for air. He then looked over to see a women wearing a white hood, lying down in the snow.**

Yang, Ruby and Qrow eyes widen in shock at who was on the ground.

'Jaune was there?!' The three though in shock, they lean in more, intended to learn what really happen that day. Hope was blooming in their hearts.

 **"Well I guess...your lucky I took the wrong short cut huh? He said speaking to himself.**

"He he, I remember all the wrong shortcuts I took, but I never ended up somewhere that was dangerous. In fact, I think I end up in shool pool when trying to go somehow." San said cheerfully.

'How is he the most powerful person in this room?" Winter ask herself.

Winter was told about how San radiate power beyond anything they had ever seen before.

 **/**

 **He started walking over to the women. While walking over he missed the grim fly out of the smoke and into the gaster, it began using its two heads to break it apart. Jaune was confused until he realized that in the state he was in the blast would do nothing but make it more mad.**

"Oh man, it seem piss." Neptune said with a gulp.

"Really, I thought it was having a time of it life." Cinder said sarcastically.

"No need to be rude." Sun said with a frown.

Cinder just roll her eyes at the faunus, she didn't care.

 **'Crap! I should have know that wasn't going to work since I could barely summon it, now it's a chew toy.' Jaune thought grimly.**

 **/**

 **As the beast finish tearing the footing skull apart it aimed it's sights on the blond boy but soon drifted it's sights on the women lying in the snow.**

Yang and Ruby breath got caught at this.

 **Jaune saw this and walked into its view.**

They realase a breath of relive, glade Jaune will be able to save the woman.

 **"Hey freak, eyes over here I'm the one your fighting!" He yelled glaring at the grim.**

"Kid got balls of steel." Mercury said with a smirk.

"Languages young man." Toriel said sternly. Mercury gulp at her stern glare, and apolize.

 **The grim eyes harden as they stare at the young human in front of himself. It's been so long since a human so small has lasted this long against its self. Which angered it greatly why couldn't he kill this human just like the rest he's eaten in the past?**

"Wow, who knew a Grimm can feel hate? That certainly new information." Glynda said with a hum.

 **/**

 **Jaune summoned bones and fired them at the grim gaining its attention. "Come on ya big old hair ball this way!"He ran still firing bones at the grim, but due to the state he was in all they did was bounce off its bone plates making it more angry. He ran leading the grim over to the dead trees so he could have some advantage in the fight, but as he neared the tree line a sharp pain shot through him leg making him fall.**

"He fighting smart for a child. He know that the Chirama is too big to move quickly and not quit agilit, so he using his surroundings to slow the Grimm down and gain more distance to recover and attack." Qrow said with an serious expression.

"That smart, not to mention with San's psychic powers, he should be able to hit it from the distance." Undyn added while nodding at the stragice.

 **He looked down at his leg seeing what looked to be a mini king taijitu that stretched from the back of the chimera's body biting his leg. He felt as the poison was injected into his leg.**

"That doesn't look good." Emerald said with a frown.

 **Luckily he was able to summon a gaster to bite the taijitu hard enough near the base of its head for it to let go, but he could feel the poison taking its affect on his body but worse on his leg.**

"Huh, didn't know the Faster Blaster could do that." San said with an surprise expression.

Everyone frown at that.

How could he not know that?!

"You never try using your powers differently, did you?" Frisk ask with a sigh.

"Yep." San's said with a bigger smile.

"San's you lazy bones!" Papyrus said with a groan.

 **"Man who knew you were a _snake eater_." He said to the blaster as he limped into the tree line just as the grim was catching up to him. **

"He going to go far." San said as he had a tear of joy in his eyes sockets.

"I can tell brother! He shall make a great Successor!" Papyrus said happily.

 **Once he was inside he played against a tree as the Grimm started to tear at trees trying to find him. He started thinking of a plan to finish it.**

 **He knew that with state he's in the bones and blasters would do nothing.**

"He quick to analysis his sitatuion. That good to have on the battlefield." Ozpin said with a an impress expression.

"The kid is an natural, we should find him and get him into combat school quickly. He need note training if he wants to be a hero." Glynda said.

"No need, he will be a hero even without training. I can tell by his eyes." Ruby said as she recalls Jaune words from the last clip.

Everyone nodded in agreement, they could feel it too.

 **He pushed himself up from the tree looking around to find something to kill it with. As he looked the grim was getting closer to him which meant he was running out of time. Then as he looked around he remembers when he saw a cliff at the other end of the tree line a long time ago which gave him a idea that was either very smart or very stupid.**

"I don't like the looks in his eyes. I only see eyes like those when Frisk is about to do ssomething crazy." Muffet said, paling at whatever Jaune was plaining.

"You can't spell Frisk, without risk." Frisk said with an expression fill with determination.

" We rather you don't take risk my child. I don't think my heart can handle it." Toriel said with a sigh.

Frisk pouted, but others wise said nothing.

 **He finally finished putting together his trap that would help with stage two. All he had to do now was lure the grim over and he new just how to do it.**

 **He chucked a rock at the grim head which got its attention while at the same time pissing it off even more than it was before making it charge at him. Jaune just stood his ground waiting for the Chimera to get close enough.**

Everyone burst out laughing at Jaune antics.

No ever threw a rock at a Grimm before, so it was funny at hell to see the Chimera expression of quick shock before switching to an angry face.

 **"Come on, almost there."**

"What are you plaining Arc?" Winter ask herself quietly.

 **The grim was almost on him but as it neared Jaune summoned bones out from the trees towards the grim but all they did was pin it to the floor holding it. A smile came to his lips as he started running towards the cliff just as the grim started breaking the bones that were holding it down with all three of its heads.**

 **Once it was free it roared before giving chase once again. It watched as Jaune ran towards the cliff edge. Then once he was at the edge he stopped running and turned to face the grim, smiling as he made another wall of bones hiding behind it.**

"Oh that clever little boy." San said with a big smirk at he figure out Jaune's plain.

"Truly, he got what a take to be a puzzle master!" Papyrus said happily as he also figure out Jaune plan.

 **The grim paid no mind to the wall, it blindly charged at the human ready to rip him apart. Once it was close enough it brought the ram head foreword so to smash the wall with its large horns. It picked up more speed then hit the wall. once it did time seemed to slow down as broken bones flew past its vision only to see the forest below the cliff it was currently flying off.**

"That won't work. It can fly like we saw before." Qrow said with a sigh.

"Wait for it." San said cheerfully.

 **It opened its wings so to fly up and return to the cliff. Then it realized it wasn't taking off, it looked to see there were holes in its wings so they began tearing as air passed through them. The only other thing it saw was the blond human standing on the cliff watching it fall.**

"Why that little rascal! He lure it to a trap not once, but twice." Qrow said in awe.

Everyone(RWBY) eyes widen in shock as the feat Jaune did at such a young age. He did something when many huntress and hunters try and fail at killing a A-rank, close to S-rank, Grimm.

'Holy shit." Glynda though to herself in shock.

 **/**

 **Jaune stood on the cliff barely able to believe his plan worked. He looked over the edge to see the chimera impaled by multiple trees as its body slowly disappeared.**

 **"Get dunk on!" Jaune cheer out loud as he look ready to collapse.**

"Get Dunk on!" Yang, Ruby, Sun, Nora nand Emerald shout out in cheer.

Mercury stare at Emerald, who was blushing at the sudden urge cheer.

"What can I said, it sound cool." Emerald said quietly.

San's cheer quietly at her words.

 **He eventually limped his way back to the women who was still in the snow.**

 **"You are really lucky i took the wrong short cut." He said with a smile as he walked his way back home carrying the women over his shoulder, even though he was having a hard time walking with exhaustion finally catching up to him.**

"He should see a doctor soon. He look ready to fall over and die." Flowy said nonchalantly.

"Can you be more of a dick pellets." Mercury ask with a glare.

"Fuck off no legs." Flowy said with a glare of his own.

Frisk hits them both with a news paper again and they got quiet again.

 **"Your heaver then I though lady. I know it rude of me to say that, but dang." Jaune said with a pant, he look at the weapon the woman had in her hands and sigh.**

The ladies in the room glare at the young knight, while the males gave a quiet chuckles.

 **"Sorry lady, but we need to ditch that weapon if I can carry you. Don't worry, I get it tomorrow when I rest up." Jaune said as he force the woman to let the weapon go.**

Qrow eyes widen in shock as he realize what that means.

 **The weapon landed on the floor with a thud and Jaune try to not flinch at the sound, but he press on to get home.**

 **"Okay, time for another shortcut, but I got to warn you though, it a little short." Jaune said cheeckly.**

San and Frisk chuckle at the joke, since the two of them experience the 'shortcuts' the most.

 **Jaune and the lady surrounding change from snowy forest to a front porch.**

Everyone eyes, beside San's and Frisk, jaw drop at the sudden change of location.

Even their monsters friends were surprise, they knew San ability, but they never knew how he can take shortcuts.

 **"Heh, made it home." Jaune said happily as his eyes were getting close to shutting.**

 **He limp his way to the door and knock as hard as he could.**

 **He waited a minutes til the door open with someone talking.**

 **"Jaune, is that you young man!? It past midnight! What do you have to say for your-oh my Monty! What happen to you!?" Scream Jaune mother, Athena Arc scream out in shock as she look at all the blood her son.**

"He was having a bad time. Til he dunk that Grimm that is. So, in others words, he had a battle of a life time." Nora said with shrug.

 **"I was a having a bad time." Jaune said before he pass out on the porch.**

"Finally, he can get some rest. If he had stay awake any longer, I'm sure he would die from exhaustion before blood lost." Muffet said with a sigh.

"I'm pretty sure he would die from being tire and unable to react quickly in a fight." Frisk said, he grimace as he just gave everyone the only way to beat San. But San just smile, like he dare someone to try.

But, no one notice the hidden meaning or San smile. So they just move on with a nod.

 **(Mean while, back at the battle ground)**

 **A man with a red cape pick up the weapon that was left behind.**

Everyone eyes widen in shock as they realize who was now on the screen.

 **"I'm sorry. I was too slow." The man said as a tear went down his cheek.**

 **"Please forgive me Summer, I didn't mean leave you alone in this fight, but you had to go straight into it without backup." The man said as he started walking away from the spot.**

"Mom was a lose cannon sometimes." Ruby said with a sigh.

Everyone finally realize why Ruby and Yang were quiet most of the video.

 **"At least you won the bet. That chimera didn't know what hit it." The man said with a sad chuckle as he try to hold in his tears.**

Qrow had an found expression on his face at those lines.

'Oh the good old days.'He though fondly.

 **"Don't worry about Yang and Ruby, me and Tai got their backs." The man said as he left the battlefield, he look at the corpse of the last dead grimm disseapering, along with the bones it was fill with. And showing the man was none other then Qrow.**

 **"Guess you did a number on that one for a bone to pop out** **of it body." Qrow said with a chuckle.**

"Yeah, should have tooken a closer look at it before leaving. I may have found where she went if I had." Qrow said with an grimmag.

"It understandable why you didn't. You were afraid of finding her corpse in a state beyond words. So you shouldn't be ashamed of yourself for the oversight. I did it a few times and nearly pay a price each time." Ozpin said as he took a sip from his mug.

"Why not?" Nora ask, confuse on why theyshouldn't search for the body.

"Would you want to see the closed friend you had body beyond regonized, and then taking the body to it family. To make them see the horror of their family member end." Ozpin ask calmly.

Those words cause everyone to shudder at the thought.

None more then Frisk, who did the same thing on one of his RESETS.

 **He then left the area.**

 **(The next day)**

 **"So how is she doc?" Jaune ask, with bandages covering his body.**

"Damn. He look like he just return from war." Undyn said with a whistle.

Toriel late at Undyn for the use of a curse words, but held her tongue as she wanted to see what had become of this Summer lady.

 **"She in good conditions when compare to you. So, in other words, she'll live. But she in a coma. There been a massive blow to her head that could have kill her, but it seem she had her aura unlock, so that save her life. If you haven't brought me as soon you did, she would have been dead anyway." The frog face doctor said as he wrap the woman head and laid her down on her bed she was currely using at the Arc mansion.**

"Yes! She alive!" Yang cheer happily, with tears going down her face as Ruby weep in relive as Qrow rub her back, but his face look like a heavy burden was lifted from his shoulders.

Everyone gave them a few moments to get a few peen up emotions out of their systems.

After a while, they calm down and went back to watching the clips.

 **"That good. Granted, she in a coma, but at least she alive. So, what do we do from here?" Jaune ask as he rub his leg, the one that was fill with poison.**

 **"I don't know, her scroll is broken beyond repair and her ID is burnt. All we can make out is Summer. So,I believe it best we keep her here til she wake up and give us information to contact her home." The doctor said with a sigh.**

"That bad. We don't know where Jaune house is!" Ruby said sadly.

"I can help you with that. I'm friends with Jaune father after all." Ozpin said as he took another sip from his mug, to almost chock on his coffee as Ruby gave her a bear hug and saying 'thanks you' over and over.

Whent hey finally got her off him, he could barley breath.

 **"Wait, why does she have to live here til then? Shouldn't she be in the hospital?" Jaune ask with an confuse expression.**

 **"Normally yes, but without ID or a full name, she basically illegal to be in this town. So it best she stay with the most influence and least likely family to hold an illegal in their home, to care for her. Don't worry, I will have a nurse come in tomorrow to look after her if you wish." The doctor example.**

"I can't argue with that logic. It is the safest route to take for someone who can fend for themselves at the moment." Frisk said as he understand the problem if she goes to the hospital without ID.

"Still doesn't make it better though." Yang grumble to herself with a slight pout.

 **"No need, we can care for her ourselves, but we wi** **ll contact you again if we need to." Jaune said with a sigh.**

"He better not try anything on her." Yang said dangerously, Ruby sigh as Yang sudden accutions.

Didn't Jaune just save her life from certain doom and going to care for her til she wakes up. She doubt he would after all he went through to save her mother life.

"He have seven sister." Ozpin said simply, he hide his smirk with the mug as everyone jaw drop at his statement.

 **"Okay then. I guess I better get going. My work here is done and I still need to fill out your papers work." The frog face doctor said with a sight and be gain making his way out of the room.**

 **"Thanks again for the help doc! Have a nice day." Jaune said as the doctor nodded in response and left.**

 **Jaune sat back down on the chair next to the bed and sigh.**

"Yeah, he should still be in pain from the fight. I'm surprise he standing." Winter said with a rise brow.

"He must have been so concern for Summer. Guess kid got a big heart with his herotic nature." Flowy said with a yawn.

Frisk smile at Flowy words, while he didsound rude, but Frisk knew Flowy was actually impress with Jaune caring side.

 **"Man, this going to be a long day. I need to explain to mom, my sister and dad on why I was near dead and have a woman on my back when I got home. Oh well, as least I have til dinner time. I can take a nap. Cause Monty knows how tire I am." Jaune said with a yawn.**

"Does seem like a nice reason to nap." San said with a yawn of his own.

"For once, I agree with you brother!" Papyrus said with pride in his 'nephew'.

 **His eyes stared to close little by little, til they close. A quite snores escape his lips as he fall into a peaceful slumber.**

"Aww, he all tucker out." Toriel cooe at how adorable Jaune slept.

 **Someone a little later and look at the sleeping boy on the chair, she left and came back with a blanket and cover theyoung boy. She left with a smile on her face.**

 **"Good job my little knight." Athena said softly as she close the door.**

"Good work indeed." Asgore said with a nod.

"Truly he was meant to be a bigger star then me and Blooky!" Metetton said happily.

Undyn roll her eye at his comment, but didn't argue, cause for once, she agree with him.

 **Athena didn't notice a shadow, watching Jaune.**

 **Observing him.**

"This doesn't look good." Glynda said with a worry frown.

San's left eye started to glow as Papyrus right eye did the same.

They both have a faint idea who that shadow belong to, and didn't want to be right.

 **The man, cover in shadows, smile to himself, he gave a dark chuckle as he watch the rest.**

 **'Soon, soon you will free me San successor.' The man though to himself darkly.**

Cinder gain an interest expression, could she have discover an potential ally with huge amount power to be 'lock' away. She gave a slight grin to herself at the thought.

 **(End clip)**

Everyone was quiet. They all felt a sense of dread at the man words.

Could something darker then Grimm's about to be unleash to the world. And will Jaune and everyone stop it?

They didn't have an answer, but they pride it a good ending when this over.

"I suggest we all gain our bearing. We could use a breather from all the information we receive just now." Frisk suggest.

Everyone may no room of arguement and went on to explore more of this hours they were in.

Papyrus and San were the only left in the room.

"San's. You don't think the man in the shadow, was _him_ don't you?" Papyrus ask grimly, not something anyone would find him in.

"I hope not Paps. Cause us together could win against him. Even when we both held nothing back and try to kill him." San said, no traces of humor in his voice.

"Do you think Jaune could win?" Papyrus ask with concern.

"I don't know. Only time will tell." San said with a sigh.

"I hope he find these group of people in this room with us, they could help him when the battle come." Papyrus said.

"I hope soPapyrus. I hope so." San's said as he got up from the couch and left the room, with his brother following behind him.

 **And done. I hope you enjoy this chapter. And Thanks again to The Unknown Plague for making the ffight scean in this chapter, so give him some love and check out some of his works.**

 **Poll almost close, so if you didn't voted yet, please do.**

 **Also, who would make a good Papyrus, cause every San's need a Papyrus. And since Jaune is a San's in this story, who would make a good Papyrus for Jaune. Tell me who and the reason why in the review. Cause I'm very curious on what you guys think of this.**

 **Til next everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here the next chapter to the story. I decided on who would be Jaune Papyrus. They will be revel in this chapter and something else as well.**

 **I'm also brining in my friend Oc to this story shortly, not anyone from this site, but I'm sure you will see his name at the end. So look forward to the end.**

 **Now let began!**

Everyone came back into the room, they all took a seat down and started talking to each other on what they found in the 'house' and the beds they had. Papyrus had to drag San away from the room to avoid him from napping on the bed.

"So, does anyone knows where Cinder went?" Ozpin ask as he look around the room, trying to find the lady.

"Oh, she disappear in a golden light. She must had been sent back to the place she was pick up at." Mercury said with a shrug.

"Okay then, let get the next clips started then, shall we." Ozpin said as he took a sip from the mug.

Everyone nodded and turn toward the screen and Sans hit play on the screen with his powers, not that anyone notice.

 **Jaune Arc, who is now age 16, was walking home with bags of grocese in his hands. He seem like he was having a good day base off of his expression.**

"Seem like a good day." Sans said.

"For how long?" Mercury ask with a grimace.

 **"Man, good thing I made it to the sale today! Now I don't have to worry about eating for a good while." Jaune said happily as he walk through a door to his house. He walk straight to the kitchen and put away the chicken nuggets, some ketchup and frozen pizza's in a little fridge he own.**

"Yeah, sales rules!" Nora cheer happily.

"I can agree with that." Ren nodded in agreement.

 **"Now, what should I make for dinn-." Jaune cut himself off as he saw a big tornado in the distance from his kitchen window.**

"No it does not." Sun agree.

 **'What the hell. That not a normal tornado. Something is going on over there and it not good.' Jaune though to himself as he grab his blue jacket and started making his way to the front door.**

"Straight to it I see. Good choice kid." Sans said with a nod.

"Gotta be quick to save the day. never forget that." Frisk said.

 **He open the door and walk through it, but he was already in the forest.**

 **"Shortcuts, there no replacing you." Jaune said as he ran toward the sounds of battle.**

"I can't disagree with that. It shown how useful it is already." Winter said with a nod.

"I want to use it myself." Sun mumble to himself.

 **Jaune stop as he spotted a girl being held by two people and a third person was standing over the girl who was struggling. He saw the third person brought her hands close to the struggling girl and some sort of creature seem attach to the person hands.**

Everyone look at the two holding the girl and then at Mercury and Emerald.

"Before anyone ask, yes. That us." Emerald said with a gulp as she saw Qrow and Glynda started to get up from there seat.

But a letter appear in front of them, halting their advance. Frisk quickly pick up the letter and read it.

'No fighting. Keep watching the video and see the future for what it is. And if I see anyone hurt each other, I WILL show you hell beyond your wilds dream. So no fighting -Leo.' Frisk read.

"Well, I suggest we don't anger a god. So why don't we all sit down and continue watching this shall we." Ozpin said with a sip from his mug.

Everyone sat down, even though they wanted answers from the two in the room, and went back to watching the clips.

Emerald and Mercury sigh in relief and thank Leo for the quick save.

 **His eyes widen in horror as he saw the girl get bit by the creature and her soul being suck away.**

"That just wrong." Alphys said in horror.

 **Jaune acted quickly and use his psychic powers to grab the struggling girl and pull her toward him before the creature could take all of her soul. He caught her in his arms and summon a Gaster Blaster to fire at the trio. He manage to hit the green hair one, but the other two manage to dodge out of the way of the attack.**

Emerald cringe as she watch herself get taken out.

 **Jaune pull his hoodie over his head, hiding his face and place the girl down gently and teleport the group and lifted the one with a black hair as she was about to make a dust tornado to escape to stop her from escaping his sight and slam her on the ground, before throwing her a few feet's away from him.**

"He is mad." Ruby noted.

"I know, he most not like what he just saw." Asgore said.

"I know I didn't." Frisk said.

 **"What did you just do!?" Jaune demanded.**

 **"And who might you be?" Black hair said as she was interest by Jaune ability so far, and she wonder if she could take them as they prove to be useful.**

'Not going to happen lady.' San's though to himself with a glare.

 **"I'm Sans, now tell me what your name is or your going to have a bad time." Jaune said as his left eye started to glow brightly.**

 **"My name is not important 'Sans', for you'll be dead." The black hair woman said as she form a fire ball in her hands and shot them at Jaune, who simply dodge to the side and in a line of a young man kick,** **but Jaune manage to summons bones from the ground, and stab his robotic legs, making him stop his attacks and making them useless.**

"Well, I lost quickly. Glade he didn't just kill me." Mercury said to Emerald with a shudder at how easily he went down.

"Yeah, the same could be said about me as well." Emerald said with a grimace.

 **"That was too easy." Jaune said with a growl, not wanting to take this battle to seriously, in fear he may kill the person who stole the girl soul.**

"Ouch." Emerald and Mercury said.

 **He needs answers and the soul back after all.**

 **"My apologizes." The woman said as she appear behind Jaune and attempt to slash his back, but Jaune manage to teleport at the last second, narrowly dodging her attack.**

"That was a close one." Frisk said with a sigh.

"Yeah, that could have been really bad." San's said, worry that Jaune may have inherit his 1 HP weakness.

 **Jaune appear in the sky and snap his fingers, pulling them both to a world of blackness.**

"What?" Everyone who wasn't familiar with this said in confusions.

 **The lady look confuse, but focus on her opponent in front of her.**

 **"What did you do?" She demanded.**

 **"You didn't answer me, so why should I answer you." Jaune retort as he look at the women chest to see her soul was floating there, but their was another piece of a broken soul their as well.**

"He got a point there." Flowey said with a nod.

"And we can see the soul that got stolen is still intake as well. That very good news." Muffet said happily.

 **'Bingo.' Jaune though to himself.**

 **He summon Gasters Blasters and fire them at the lady, making her dodge slightly sloppy in surprise.**

 **She never saw something like this before, so she was caught of guard, but this will cost her.**

"Hah! Gasters Blasters are awesome and unbeatable!" Yang said in a cheer.

"Yang, indoor voices please." Frisk ask polite.

"Oops, sorry about that." Yang said with a sheepish expression.

 **As she roll away from the final blast, she came face to face with Jaune, but thanks to the hood, all she saw was a glowing blue eye.**

"That scary." Pyrrha said with shiver.

 **"I'll be taking this." Jaune said as he took the broken piece of the soul and teleport away from the woman as she try to stab him.**

 **The black would disappear and she saw that Jaune was holding the girl from earlier in his arms and was holding her partners in crimes in the air with his psychic powers, who were knock out.**

"She out match and alone. She won't win this fight." Asgore said with a frown.

"So, what will she do." Ozpin said with a sip from his mug.

 **The woman was about to attack him with a bow, but a man with a red cape jump out of nowhere and attack the woman, but she manage to jump back, avoiding his attack.**

"And now its over." Qrow said as he saw himself on the screen once more.

 **She look at the two she was fighting and knew that she not only outnumber, but out match, so she form a dust cloud around her and left.**

"She abandon us? I'm not surprise she would do that." Mercury said with a growl.

"Well, at least we won't have to work for her anymore. fighting Huntsmen and Huntresses aren't a fun thing to do for a below minimum wage job." Emerald said with a sigh.

"And you guy can have a better life if Jaune mercy you." Frisk said happily.

"I don't think Jaune will. We're the bad guys after all." Mercury said.

"I have faith Jaune will do you guys right, just have faith." Frisk said sagely.

'this kid nuts. But it wouldn't be bad to have a second chance.' Emerald though to herself.

 **Jaune release a breath he was holding and let the two he was holding in the air fall to the ground and form a cages of blue bones around them to make sure they don't escape.**

"Good, make sure to be careful with prisoner." Ironwood said with nod.

 **"Thanks for the help. I was hoping she would stop attacking if she saw her teammates were in danger." Jaune said as he put the girl down gentle on her back on the ground.**

"She wouldn't care. We are pawns to her in the end." Emerald whisper to herself.

 **"No problem kid, thanks for keeping the girl safe. Who are you anyway?" the man in red cape ask.**

 **"Sans, just Sans." Jaune responded, not wanted to have his secret ID known just yet.**

 **"The name Qrow. So, are you a friend or foe?" Qrow ask.**

"Huh, wonder who would win out the both of us." Qrow ask, hoping to see who is the better fighter.

"I hope we won't find out. I want to see my mom!" Ruby said in fright.

"True enough, I just hope Jaune give an good answer." Qrow said with a yawn.

 **"Nether for now. I just saw some dust storm from the distance and came runing. I then saw this girl in trouble. So I can't say much other than that." Jaune said with a shrug.**

"Good enough answer." Qrow said with a shrug.

 **"Eh, fair enough. Do you got any problems to meet a friend of mine to discuss what we should do for the young lady?" Qrow ask casually.**

 **"I wouldn't mind. But I prefer we do it at my house. I'm suppose to make dinner today and I really need to start. I can make some for you and your friends if you like." Jaune offer.**

"Good idea. Nothing like a meal to ease a tension between groups.'' Frisk said with a nod.

"Yep, I should make some spaghetti for everyone later!" Papyrus said happily.

"Sound good bro. I'm sure they will love it." San's said.

'I got a bad feeling about this.' Weiss though to herself.

 **"What do I get out of this?" Qrow ask.**

 **"Free food." Jaune answer.**

"That always work." Qrow said happily.

 **(Later)**

 **"Nice place you got here Sans." Qrow said as he look around the house he was in.**

 **"Thank you. It been my family home for a long time. How long would your friends be here?" Jaune ask as he put the chicken in the oven and started on making rice's.**

"He seem like he really know his way around the kitchen." Toriel said happily.

"Yeah, I like it. San's never cook for us." Frisk said with a grimace.

"Eh, Tori and Paps got that cover already." San's said with a shrug.

"It wouldn't hurt to help time to time." Frisk retort.

"I'll think about it." Sans said with a yawn. Frisk roll his eyes good naturedly.

 **"They should be here in a few minutes. You wouldn't mind me looking around for a bit?" Qrow ask.**

 **"I don't mind. Just stay out of the Vault. We have some old antics that are very breakable." Jaune said.**

"Sound boring." Yang said.

"I think it sound interesting. I would like to see what kind of antics are in there." Weiss said with a hmm.

"You would like it." Yang said.

 **"Okay." Qrow said as he went to look around.**

 **Jaune was quietly making food for a while, till he heard a rush of footsteps and the kitchen door slam open.**

"Where the fire?" San's ask.

 **"How long has she been here?!" Qrow demand.**

 **"Who?" Jaune ask, confuse by the sudden outburst.**

 **"The lady asleep on a bed upstairs!" Qrow said, reaching for his sword.**

"Wow, that a little disappointing. I was kind of excepting them missing each other." Mercury said.

"Well, at least Summer will return home soon enough I guess." San's said with a shrug, glaring at a seething Qrow as he was about to reach for his sword, but stop at San's glare.

"True, I just didn't expect it to be so easy is all." mercury said with a shrug.

 **"Oh, so you know her huh. That great! We had her here for a while since she was fighting some giant Grimm and I found her. I had to fight the creature since she was knockout, but thankfully I won and brought her here thanks to my 'shortcut'. We been watching over her since. She in a coma, so it come down to my family and I to watch over her till she wakes up." Jaune example quickly as he didn't want a fight to break out.**

"That just the water down version too." Velvet said happily.

"Very much so too." Flowey said.

 **"Are you telling me the truth?" Qrow ask with a glare.**

 **"Yes." Jaune answer.**

 **"Okay. So, nothing happen to her since she been here?" Qrow ask as he manage to calm down.**

 **"No. We keep her feed, bathe and make sure we massage her muscles so they won't tight up." Jaune said.**

"Some good services. I would them to care for me if I end up in a coma." Mercury said, impress at the lengths these guys go for Summer.

"I agree with that. they are so caring to those in need." Velvet said.

 **"Good, so your family been helping?"**

 **"Yes, me and my sisters had to make sure to check on her consetely to make sure she in good health." Jaune said with a nod as he finish making the food and started to set the tables.**

 **"Okay then. I must really thanks you though. Cause of you, my nieces will have their mother again." Qrow said gratefully.**

"Aww, you do have a heart." Yang said with a joking nature smile.

"What heart, my heart is blacker then any Grimm kid, just try me." Qrow said with a 'serous' expression, making the kids laugh.

 **"Your welcome. Bring them here whenever your ready and we can discuss the way we can move her to your home." Jaune said.**

 **"I'll keep that in mind, but I think my friends are here now." Qrow said as he heard a knock from the front door.**

 **"Yeah and my sibling should be home by now as well. How about you go answer the door while I go check the others 'guest'." Jaune said.**

 **"Sure. Just make sure you don't take too long." Qrow said as he made his way to the door.**

 **"Gotcha. I be right back." Jaune said as he teleported away.**

"I'm still jealousy of that power. I want it so badly." Sun said with a pout.

"You just want it to sneak into places." Neptune said.

"Like you don't want to too." Sun retort.

"Touché." Neptune said after thinking about it, making some of the people to face palm.

 **Jaune appear in the shed in the backyard that use to be a small prison cell back in the war. He walk in and saw the two he capture were sitting in there cells, waiting for them.**

 **"Hello? My name San's, What your names?" Jaune started.**

 **"Emerald Sustrai ." The green hair girl answer shortly.**

 **"Mercury Black." The kid without his legs responded shortly.**

 **"I brought you guys food. So eat up and next time I come in, we can discuss your freedom." Jaune said as he snap his fingers and teleported the food in their cells, hot and ready to be eaten.**

"Manners to even the enemy. He got a good personality." Asgore said happily.

"I agree. But he shouldn't be too friendly, it can cost him." Ironwood said.

"It his call James, he will do what he think is right to him." Ozpin said.

"I know, just saying he should be careful." Ironwood said.

 **"..." The two stare at the food suspectly.**

 **"Nothing in. I'm not that weird." Jaune answer their unasked question and left.**

"That one way to say you didn't poison the food." Winter said with a sigh.

"But it make a good joke for later." San's said happily.

'I hope not.' Mercury and Emerald thought at the same time.

 **Jaune appear back into the kitchen and walk into the dinner room and saw that his siblings were quiet as they stare at the adults, mostly the one drinking from a mug.**

"Awkward much." Yang said.

 **"Sheesh. If I knew it be this awkward, I would have just left with them." Jaune said to himself as he walk in.**

 **"Who are they?" The eldest Arc, Erza, ask her younger brother.**

 **"Some people I have important business to discuss with. I invited them to dinner since I was bore." Jaune answer.**

 **"What type of business ?" Erza ask.**

 **"Whether or not I'm ally or enemy." Jaune answer with a shrug. All the sisters face palm.**

"I think that something no one wants to hear." Ruby said with a chuckle.

"I know I wouldn't." Weiss said with a sigh.

 **"Only you. Only you." Wendy Arc said.**

 **"Look, just eat and I can fill you all in later okay." Jaune said with a eye roll.**

 **"Fine.'' The sisters said as they started to eat.**

 **"You can eat too. I made enough for everyone." Jaune said to the group.**

 **"Thank you Jaune." The man with the mug said as he began to eat. Jaune eyes widen in shock, but didn't say anything, but he nodded in respond.**

"Of course you would know who under that hood." Qrow said with a eye roll.

"Wasn't that hard since I know the family, well the parents to more accurate." Ozpin said as he took another sip from his mug.

 **(later)**

 **After everyone had dinner, the sisters went to their rooms and Jaune was left with the guest.**

 **"Well, now we are all here, where do you want to start?" Jaune ask.**

"Now we get to the most important business of the day." Sun said.

"I hope this ends well." Velvet said shyly.

"I'm sure it will." Yang reassure the Faunus.

 **"How about introduction? You already know my name, and seem Ozpin knows yours, so let get that mess out of the way first." Qrow said.**

 **"Sounds good to me. I'm Jaune Arc, the master of this household" Jaune said as he remove his hood to revel his face.**

 **"Hello, I'm Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon." The man with the mug said.**

 **"Glynda Goodwitch, deputy of Beacon." The blond lady said with a nod.**

"Good, now everyone knows who is who. Can we get to actual important part?" Flowey said with a eyeroll.

"Flowey, be nice." Frisk said.

 **"Good to meet you. Now, why are you guys concern for the lady that sleeping on my bed?" Jaune ask with a rose brow.**

"That can be taken out of contains in so many ways." Mercury said, making some of the people blush at his meaning.

Emerald smack Mercury for just a lewd sentence.

 **"Before I answer that, how much do you know about the four maidens?" Ozpin ask.**

 **"Well, I grew up with the story, so I heard I a lot. I like to think I got the story memorize to the t. What about it." Jaune answer with narrows eyes.**

"Both of you like fairytales it seem." Yang said.

"There more to that." Glynda said.

"what do you mean?" Frisk ask.

"Keep watching and you'll see." Ozpin answer.

"Okay, but what this 'Four Maidens' about?" Frisk ask, confuse on what importants this story have.

"I'll tell the story after the clips to clear everything up." Qrow said.

"Okay, I'll hold you to that." Frisk said with a nod.

 **"Well, what if I told you the story of the four Maidens were real?" Ozpin ask again.**

 **"I would say I believe you." Jaune answer without hesitation.**

"Well that was quick." Qrow said.

"Yep, and the story is real?" Ruby ask, shock by the news.

"Yes, I don't want to tell too much, but we are to protect the maidens from dangers." Qrow said with a sigh.

"Job well done then." Flowey said bluntly.

"Flowey, not now." Frisk said with a frown.

"Fine. I'll do it later then." Flowey said with an eyes roll.

"Rude little flower that thing is." Mercury said.

 **"Really?" Glynda ask with a slight jaw drop by Jaune quick answer.**

 **"Yes. I meet a talking skeleton and seen this girl make a small storm. So it not all that hard to believe the four Maidens are real." Jaune example.**

"Fair enough." Neptune said with nod.

 **"Good, that safe time to example and convince you that this is real." Ozpin said happily as he took a sip from his mug.**

 **"Yep, and since your here, that means your either hunting her, or your working on protecting her, which by the way, good job." Jaune said, left eye glowing slightly.**

"Please no fighting. Cause the house won't handle it!" Ruby said franticly.

"yeah, and there many people in the house too!" Velvet said with a nervous expression.

 **"We are working to protect her from the shadows, as well as the other Maidens. But we seem to underestimated the enemy and it cost us dearly. So, I would like to ask for your help." Ozpin said as he place the mug down.**

 **"Why?" Jaune ask.**

"Oh thank Monty, we dodge a bullet there." Yang said with a relief sigh.

 **"Cause your power isn't like any other if what Qrow told me. We can use that kind of semblance on our side." Ozpin answer honestly.**

"Yeah, Semblance." Mercury said with a smirk.

"Don't start young man. it won't end well for you." Ozpin said, making a smile that promise humiliation.

"I be good." Mercury said quickly.

"Good call." Ozpin said as he took a sip from his mug.

 **"Sure. But I want four things in return." Jaune said.**

 **"Name it." Ozpin said, interest of Jaune deals.**

 **"First, I want my family to be under protection. Should anything happen to me or in case the enemy find out I'm working with you, I need to make sure they are safe." Jaune stated.**

"Family first, I respect that.'' Sun said with a nod.

"I agree. nothing is more important then family." Yang said as she hug Ruby closer to her.

 **"Consider it done." Glynda said with a nod.**

 **"Secondly, I want help looking for my 'Papyrus'." Jaune said.**

"What?" Everyone ask in confusion, but San's eyes widen in shock.

 **"What?" Qrow ask, confuse.**

 **"I example soon, just agree and I tell you." Jaune said.**

"I hope so, cause I have no idea how he knows of Papyrus if he only know of San's." Emerald said with a huff.

San's and Papyrus look at each other and smile. It seem no matter what, they will always be together one way or another. Even if they are complete different people.

 **"Okay, If it in our power, we will help find your 'Papyrus'." Ozpin said, getting more interested by the deal.**

 **"Okay, third, I want dental insurance." Jaune said.**

 **"You got to be kidding me?" Qrow said.**

"Dental is a serous business Qrow." Frisk said with a very determine expression.

 **"It no laughing matter Qrow. Consider it done young Arc." Ozpin said seriously, respecting the care for dental.**

 **"And lastly, you must never let slip the secret I'm about to tell you." Jaune said.**

"What secret?" Mercury ask.

"How he got his powers." Emerald answer.

"Oh."

 **"It must be big if your making these demands." Qrow mumble to himself.**

 **"It important. Trust me, if this information get out, four maidens will not be the only thing you will have to worry about." Jaune said with a stern stare.**

"He does have a point. A lot of people would want that power for themselves." Ironwood said.

"So, he basically going to be needed to watch like the Maidens if he don't join us." Qrow groan tiredly.

"That seem to be what going to0 happen." Glynda said with a sigh.

 **"Hmm, I agree to the terms. So, what is that we need to know." Glynda said.**

 **"Well, my powers were given to me. But a walking skeleton name Sans. I'm his successor of sort." Jaune said with a sigh.**

 **"Uh-huh." Qrow said with a unbelievable expression.**

"yeah, when he said it like that, it not very believable." Frisk said with a sigh.

 **"Look, San's was know as a 'Judge' and he had a very tough live. If you don't choose to believe me, fine. But my terms still stands regardless." Jaune said with a huff.**

San's sweat drop by Jaune words.

 **"I believe you. I read stories of two skeletons brothers that put away two great evil. But there names were never discover, nor the names of the 'villains' for that matter. The only reason I had read said book was thanks to my grandfather." Ozpin said, making Qrow and Glynda look at him in surprise.**

"We did what now?" San's ask.

"I don't think we did any of that sort." Papyrus said with a head tilt.

"It got to happen soon then. Cause this is the future right? So that means you two will be fighting some dangerous foe later on in our timeline." Alphys said with a fearful expression.

"Well, at least we can prepare for it then." San's said with a shrug.

"Thankfully so." Frisk said with a nod.

 **"So, you know why I need to find my 'Papyrus' do you?" Jaune ask.**

 **"Yes, The legend did said the brothers are never without each other, cause without each other, there souls are empty. You feel empty despite everything, do you?" Ozpin said with a sigh.**

"that both amazing and sad. To be empty without that one person in your live. I hope we find Jaune 'Papyrus' soon." Ruby said with a sigh.

"I hope so too. Cause I can attest that statement all to well." San's mumble to himself.

 **Jaune didn't a word, which was all the answer he needed.**

 **"What do we need to search for?" Qrow ask with a groan, wanted to get this over with and tell his nieces about Summer.**

"Patient my friend." Ozpin said with a sigh.

"I barely have any of that.'' Qrow said with a eye roll.

"Sure you do." Ozpin said with a smirk.

 **"Well, just search for someone who have an obsessive love for puzzles and spaghetti, while wearing a red scarf. Also, they may have the ability to summons bones like me as well. I inherit some of my successor traits and the things he likes, even the memories, so there an off chance they may have done the same." Jaune answer, Glynda took a note of the details.**

"Wow. that actually pretty cool." Sun said in awe at how useful it most be to have some memories of the guy before you to help you along.

"This also make it easier to find who we need to look for too." Glynda said happily.

 **"Okay, I guess we can finish our business for today. We will search for your 'Papyrus' and report to you as soon we get a few people that fit the profile. For now, have a goodnight Jaune Arc." Ozpin said as he got up from his seat.**

 **"The same to you too Ozpin." Jaune said as he shook his hand.**

 **Once the group left, after he got Qrow scroll number to contact him about Summer later, he went to his room. He saw the lady was sleeping soundly on his bed and sigh.**

 **"This is were things get hard huh?" Jaune mumble as he close the door and went to the living room.**

 **"I'll deal with the two in the shed in the morning and see what I can do to prepare for the on coming storm." Jaune mumble with a yawn as he lead on the couch and fell asleep.**

"Finally, rest. He most be so tire after all of that." Toriel said with a concern expression.

 **(Scean change)**

 **"So when do you think when this puzzle maze will be done Penny?" Ask a black hair girl, who look around 9 years old.**

"What now?" Mercury ask with a sigh.

 **"In about a day or two if we are careful. So there nothing to worry about Notoyo." Penny said as she as she close the lide on the wall.**

"Who are these two?" Yang ask with a frown. Ironwood started to get nervous.

 **"Good, cause General Ironwood have been restless these days and I starting to think he may sent us on our first mission soon." Notoyo said with a sigh.**

Everyone turn their gaze at Ironwood.

"I can explain."Ironwood said quickly.

"You better General." Toriel said darkly.

"Good luck." Asgore said with a synthetic smile.

 **"Don't worry, we can handle anything so as long we are careful with our gear and aura. But as always, I will be combat ready." Penny said brightly.**

"She seem nice. Like Nora here." Ren noted.

"Do you think she like pancakes?" Nora ask.

"I don't see why she wouldn't." Ren answer.

"If we meet, we should have a pancakes party!" Nora cheer happily.

"Can I come too!?" Papyrus and Ruby ask.

"Sure. The more the merrier!" Nora said happily.

 **"Heh, right. Well, we should stop for today since it getting late. I'm going to head to my quarters first." Notoyo said with a yawn and rub her eyes.**

 **"Okay! Goodnight Notoyo!" Penny said happily as Notoyo left the room.** **Penny put her hands on the scarf tilt her head to the side like a confuse puppy.**

Everyone eyes widen in shock at the familiar scarf on her neck. Finally connecting the dots on why she was being shown now.

 **"When can I meet my San's? It lonely, despite not knowing what that means." Penny said as she recall a blue sweater pun loving person from her 'dream''.**

 **"Oh well, I'm sure we will meet soon. We are family after all, but til then, I will make a great puzzles!" Penny said as she started to attach wires.**

"Yep. That Paps successor alright." San's said with a chuckle.

"I agree. She have a love for puzzles! She perfect! Wowie! Someone to follow my footsteps!" Papyrus said happily.

"This just got interesting." Ozpin said.

 **(End of clips)**

"Well, that all then. Should we eat?" Ruby ask.

"Food sounds good to me." Yang said as she got up from her seat and streght.

"Then like I promise! I will make dinner for everyone!" Papyrus said as he ran down the hall to the kitchen.

"Wait up! I want to help too!" Undyn yell as she quickly follow the skeleton.

"Should we be worry?" Weiss ask.

"Nah. There cooking improve, now we can eat a editable food." San's said with a smile.

"Really?!" Weiss ask in horror.

"Find out for yourself." San's said as he left the room.

"Welp, if it editable, I don't mind." Yang said as she follow the monsters out. As did everyone else.

"Monty have mercy on me." Weiss whisper as she was the last to follow the group out.

 **And that all. Hope you all enjoy this one and the likes.**

 **Also, creature of the Oc that Penny was with is my friend. I don't want to let his name out, and since he from Divent Art, I can directed you there. Here is the link to his channel! Also, note you won't find her on his channel, but I'm giving credit where credit is do.**

 **temujiin - khan - ii. deviantart. com**

 **Anyway, enjoy your day everyone and see you all next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter. I like to thank Ghost83 to help get MORE idea's for this story. This chapter is slightly thanks to them. So check them out when you can.**

 **So, without further and do, let began.**

"You know. Papyrus cooking is pretty good." Weiss said as everyone walk back to the room.

"Yeah. I'm surprise you love it so much. Even after your fifth plate you still wanted more." Winter said with a chuckle.

"Paps pasta made be average, but the love in the food can lead you to another world." Frisk said with a chuckle.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Papyrus food was good, but the love they felt from it was nothing they ever felt before, not since their mothers(Summer in Yang case) last cook for them.

San's was smiling at how well his brother cooking was receive and Papyrus was crying tears of joy.

"Now we got our bellies fill, let begin to watch." Mercury said with a chuckle as everyone sat down on their seats.

 **It was night time in Vale where we find Jaune walking around the more dangerous part of the city with his hood covering up his face.**

 **While most would have try to mug him or anything else similar, they left Jaune alone.**

 **Jaune would just glare at them and they ran.**

"He can't be that scary." Ruby said with a slight pout.

"They must have sense his power. He is powerful enough for me and some train hunters to feel it." Qrow said with shrug.

"It is a possibility." Glynda said with a frown.

"He did take on some high level Grimm's and live. So anyone would be weary of his power by instinct alone." Ozpin said.

 **"Heh, thankfully I heritage San's scary faces." Jaune said with a chuckle as he made his way to a club.**

"Ehhhh." San's said with wink.

Frisk's wince at the memories of San's faces on all his runs in the timelines.

DEFTENLTY at that dinner they had.

 **As he was about to walk in, a man in a black suit with red sunglasses.**

 **"Hold up kid. ID or your not getting to this club." The man said sternly.**

"Ha! Hunters in training can get to any bars." Qrow said with a chuckle.

"And I can prove it. I been to plenty." Yang said.

Frisk and Ozpin jump behind the couch, making everyone rise an eyebrow in surprise, but wince when they saw Toriel got up from her seat and grab Yang ear.

"OW OW! WHY!?" Yang said as she try to get Toriel to let go of her ear.

"No young lady! Your too young to go to bars! I don't care if it legal for Huntress in training! If your too young to drink, your too young to drink! We are going to have a few words young lady!" Toriel said as she started to drag Yang away.

"I'm sorry mom! Please let me go!" Yang beg, forgetting she have her semblance and that her mother wasn't a goat monster.

Once they were out of the room, Ozpin and Frisk came out of there hiding spot.

"Why did you hide?" Weiss ask.

"I seen her act like that to Monster kid before. It scar me." Frisk answer.

"Why did YOU hide Ozpin?" Glynda ask with a rose brow.

"My brother and I had the same mother. It install fear in me." Ozpin answer as he straighten his suit.

"I see. I would have like to meet her." Frisk said with a chuckle as he sat back on the coach with Muffet.

 **"I'm San's." Jaune said simply and the man froze in fear.**

 **"O-oh! I'm sorry sir! I didn't reorganize you. Please go in." The man said shakily as he open the door for Jaune quickly.**

 **"No problem. Keep up the good work sir." Jaune said with a nod as he walk in.**

 **"Yes sir." The man response with a nod of his own.**

"Did he scare a bouncer to let him in by name alone?" Weiss ask in surprise.

"Yes. Yes he did." Ruby answer.

 **Once the door closed, Jaune let out a small chuckle.**

 **He have no idea why many of the criminals underworld treat him like he was powerful mobster. Oh well, at least it help with gathering information and specials deals in some places.**

 **Jaune made his way through the dance floor and to the bar counter where he know the person he looking for is at.**

 **He sat down on the stool and waited.**

 **"Can I get you anything San's?" Junior said as he was cleaning a glass cup.**

"Hey. I remember that guy. He good at gathering and smuggle things when given time." Qrow said in surprise.

"I guess Jaune knew that and use it to his advantage." Asgore said with nod of approval to Jaune for using his smarts.

 **"You know why I'm here." Jaune said with a chuckle. Junior just roll his eyes and reach under the table pull out a bottle of ketchup and gave it to Jaune.**

 **"Thanks Ju~. I think we should _ketchup_ a little." Jaune said with a chuckle.**

San's chuckle while everyone else groan at the pun.

"I hate you." Papyrus said with his face to his hands.

"Love you too Paps." San's said with a bigger smile.

 **"When you pay your debt, then I will talk." Junior said with a small glare.**

Everyone who know about San's debt stare at San's in disappointment.

San's wisely stay quiet.

 **"Okay okay. I'll pay you back next time." Jaune said with a chuckle. Junior snort in amusement.**

 **"Yeah, like you'll pay your 10,000,000 lien tabs next time." Junior said with a shake of amusement of his head.**

"MONTY OUM THAT A LOT OF MONEY!" Ruby said in surprise.

"San's was 10,000g at one point." Frisk said with a sigh.

"Did it went down?" Weiss ask.

"No. It went up big time." Papyrus said with a faceplam.

 **Jaune just chuckle as he drank his ketchup.**

 **"So, any new leads on those jobs I ask for?" Jaune ask calmly.**

"So that example why he there." Qrow said with a frown.

"But what jobs did he gave Junior?" Frisk wonder.

"Probably Papyrus related." Flowey offer off handling.

'That make sense I suppose.' Weiss thought with a shrug.

 **"No and yes. No I couldn't find any more clues on your Papyrus, but it seem to lead towards Atlas. So I got my guy searching there." Junior said with a sigh.**

 **Jaune just sigh sadly.**

San's look slightly pain.

NO San's should be without a Papyrus in their life. He look up as he saw a hand on his shoulder.

"It okay. He will find her. It a matter of when." Ozpin said kindly.

"I know. But it pain me to his expression like that." San's said queitly.

"He will be heal in time. There nothing we can do til it their time to meet. All we can do is hope they meet up soon." Ozpin said as he took a sip from his mug.

San's chuckle.

'He right.' San's though as he lean back on his chair as Papyrus was talking to Ruby.

 **"But I did found where one of the White Fang base are rumor to be at." Junior cuntion.**

'Fuck.' Blake though.

She assume no matter how powerful Jaune,he will lose to the sheer numbers the White fangs had.

 **"Go on." Jaune said with a rose brow.**

 **"I'll do you one better. Here." Junior said as he handed a small map.**

 **"This where they are rumor to be." Junior said as he pointed to the circle spot on the map.**

 **"I see. I will look into it." Jaune said with a nod.**

"Hell yeah! Time to take the fight to them!" Sun cheer happily.

"Who are the White Fangs?" Undyne ask with a rose brow.

"The **White Fang** is a Faunus terrorist organization in Remnant. Founded following the Faunus Rights Revolution, the White Fang was initially created as a symbol of the peace between Humans and Faunus." Blake started sadly.

"However, in the face of continued discrimination and a change in leadership, the White Fang began to adopt more and more radical methods, eventually becoming a violent terrorist organization that has earned much notoriety in the world. Enemies of the White Fang include the human governments, militaries, schools, Huntsmen, as well as the Schnee Dust Company, with whom they have been locked in a bloody war for years. Their goals are to destroy these institutions and cause the collapse of the pillars of society." Velvet finish with a clench fist.

"They also make it hard for faunus with reason and no ill intents to live in our society. There now fear and hatred. While I can't blam for these action, but we could have kill them a long time ago if there weren't so many draw backs." Glynda said with a sigh.

"What do you mean?" Asgore ask with a frown.

"They HAD been waging a war on us like mention before, but if we gather at least twenty of our best Hunters, we can end it in a week. Cause we are dealing with untrain fodders. They have weapons, but if these kids can handle a few of them by their selves with ease, and they aren't near OUR level, what does that means. " Qrow said with a shrug.

"But peace is what we are trying to gain. Not more bloodshed." Ozpin said with sigh.

The monsters didn't know what to think, they know now that this war had been going on through MERCY, but they can't find a better way out where is a better for everyone, even if it a weak one.

They hope Ozpin can handle it. He look older right now.

"I know this all important infomration, but let focuse on Jaune. We are here to watch him." Flowey said, making everyone nod in agreement.

 **"And one more thing. I don't it know if this is important, but one of my guys in the White Fang said there a faunus that is very talent in the art of healing and imprisonment there." Junior added, making Jaune to choke on his ketchup.**

Everyone frown at this.

Why did they imprison their BEST healer.

 **"They did what?!" Jaune ask in suprise.**

 **"I know. The thought of them forcing someone to heal them to keep fighting is terrible. But to enslave there own race for this. This means there getting more ballsy and know something we don't." Junior said somely.**

"That not good. That NEVER good." Weiss said with a worry frown.

"I hope Jaune will be able to stop it." Frisk said with a sigh, not likely where this was going.

 **"...I will take care of it." Jaune said as he put the ketchup down and got up from his seat.**

 **"..." Junior stare at Jaune.**

 **"Just put on my tab like always." Jaune said with a grin as he made his way out.**

 **Junior just roll his eyes and add another 100 to Jaune growing tab.**

"That must be expensive ketchup." Qrow said with a whistle.

"It is a rare brand." Weiss said as she saw the logo of Mistrel only company.

 **As Jaune was walking, he walk by two teens. One was Blond and the other a brown hair kid.**

"Hey it Yang!" Ruby said in shock.

Asgore eyes widen as he saw the brown hair teen.

'Chara?' Asgore though hopefully.

 **Jaune stare at the brown hair boy with amusement and walk away.**

 **The boy with the brown hair look back to Jaune retreating figure gave a small smile.**

 **"Next time Comedian." The boy said with chuckle as he pull out his scroll and saw a new number on it. He put it away and walk after the blond.**

 **He briefly wonder how Jaune put the number in his scroll so quickly.**

"It official, Jaune is a god." Sun said with a blank expression in surprise.

"I'm suprise you all didn't see his speed. I saw it all." Ozpin said with a shrug.

"You don't count! Your bullshit!" Mercury said with a huff.

Ozpin just chuckle at that.

 **(Somewhere else.)**

Yang and Toriel walk, with Yang massaing her ear and with Toriel drinking water.

"I see you finish your lecture." Asgore said amuse.

"Yes. I am done." Toriel said with a small smile and nodded, making him chuckle.

"Are you okay Yang?" Ruby ask.

"Yes. But this ear going to be sore for a good while." Yang said as she massage he ear.

Ruby chuckle at her before filling in what she miss.

Yang thanks her and sat back down on her spot and yawn.

 **Jaune was survey the area, trying to spot the White Fang base.**

 **After a few minuets of searching, he found it.**

 **He look at the base and chuckle.**

 **'How did no one found it yet. It huge abandon military base with red and white pain job.' Jaune ask himself amuse.**

"It is hard to miss." Frisk said with a chuckle.

 **He simple walk to the front of the entrance, while silently taking out some grunts.**

 **HE smile as he put his hands up to do what he do best.**

"Oh Monty no." Weiss said with a sigh as she realize what about to happen.

"Ooh, what does he have here?" San's ask with a smirk.

 **(Inside the base)**

 **Two grunts were playing cards when they heard a knock on the door.**

 **"Monty damn it Bill." One of the grunt said with a sigh as he got up and walk to the door.**

"Whelp he screw." Mercury said with a chuckle.

"I wonder what going to happen?" Yang wonder as can't wait to see Jaune tricks.

 **"Who is it?" The grunt ask sarcastically.**

 **"Gaster." The voice reply.**

San's smile grew bigger and Papyrus facepalm.

 **"Gaster who?' The grunt ask in confusion.**

 **Arooo...BLAST.**

 **The grunt was sent flying as he saw a beam of energy shot through.**

 **"Gaster blaster." Jaune said as he walk in with a chill pace with his hood hiding his features.**

Yang, Toriel and Frisk burst out laughing, while everyone else either facepalm or sigh.

Ozpin did chuckle a bit.

 **The alarms started to blare on and grunts and others White Fang members started to file their way to entrance with weapons at the ready.**

 **"It a beautiful day. Birds are singing, flowers are blooming, but on days like this, pests like you... _Should be burning in hell._ " Jaune said with a dark smile.**

Everyone fill a chill crawling on their backs, beside Ruby who flinch in response.

'You fill your sins crawling on your back.' A voice to everyone who felt the crawl on their backs.

'Huh, that how it feel to fight me. Interesting." San's thought as he was proud of Jaune power.

 **The White Fang took this as the sign to kill him and started to rain bullets on him.**

 **But Jaune was dodging with speed that beats bullets. He duck under a a grunt trying to slash him when the bullets stop and uppercut him, he grab him out of the air with his powers and slam the grunt to the close rang fighter and then process to Gaster Blaster them.**

"Get them Jaune! Breaks their legs!" Nora cheer.

"Nora no." Ren said with a sigh.

"Nora yes!" Nora said bubbly.

"She not serious is she?" Muffet ask with a frown.

"I have no idea." Frisk answer with a shrug.

 **He made sure to hold back enough to not kill anyone and use his bones to hit theirs heads with the power of a baseball bat to knock them out.**

 **"This is getting sad now." Jaune said as he saw some of the grunts started to get in robots.**

 **"FUCKING DEAD YOU DEMON!" A grunt laugh madly as it point it weapons at Jaune, who just roll his eyes.**

Ozpin just took a sip from his mug and calming said "Rude."

"Are those my Paladins?" Ironwood ask with a narrow stare.

"Yes sir it is." Winter said with a nod.

"How did they get their hands on it?" Ironwood said with a groan.

"We will have to wait and find out til later." Glynda said calmly.

 **He snap his finger the grunt who was in the robot was in front of him.**

 **"...That not fair." The grunt said with a sigh.**

 **"Don't care." Jaune said as he just hit him with a bone in his hands.**

Everyone burst out laughing.

"This is getting sad." Yang said as she rub a tear from her eyes.

"Jaune seem more powerful then San's." Frisk said as he wonder how that possible.

"It because Jaune soul is stronger and his body is more fit." Alpys answer.

"I see. That would make sense I suppose." Frisk said with a nod.

San's was proud of his successor power and control he have.

 **The others pointed their guns at Jaune with their robots, but Jaune just yawn as he lifted them up with his magic and slam on the floor til they break.**

 **"Get dunk on." Jaune said as he look at the damage he cause to this base within a span of a twelves minutes.**

"Get dunk on!" Nora and Ruby cheer happily.

"He getting stronger as he age." Ozpin noted.

"Yes he is. But he lacking something." Glynda said with a hmm.

"What that?" Qrow ask with a rose brow.

"I don't know yet. But I do know it important." Glynda said with a sigh.

 **He pick up a shiver White Fang member who was still concision and was terrify of Jaune power.**

 **"Now. I heard you have someone here who can heals wounds like a god, where are they?" Jaune ask calmly.**

 **"T-They are in the prison cell two floors up and on the first door to the right of general office." The grunt gulp out in fear as he face the one who is no doubt is either a god or the devil.**

"Wow. Jaune had install fear into him pretty well." Emerald said with a whistle.

"I don't know if that a good thing or a bad thing." Frisk said with a sweatdrop.

"Good for allies and bad for the enemies." Asgore said with a shrug.

 **"Good." Jaune said as he drop the member, who started to scurry away out of fear, and teleport himself up to the floor.**

 **After a few seconds of searching, he found the prison cell. He open it and saw a sickly person laying on a stack of hay with a chains grounding them to the wall.**

 **Jaune bit back his anger at the sight, but he swear he will make the person in charge pay.**

Everyone grit their teeth in anger. No one should be lock up like this.

This is too cruel.

 **He made quick work of the chain and pick up the person in his arms bridal stlye.**

 **Once Jaune got a closer look of the person, he honestly saw it was a girl.**

Ruby and Frisk jump a little in exictment.

"It like a prince saving the princess from her imprisonment." Ruby gush happily.

"Are these two going to get a happily together." Frisk said with the same energy that Ruby have.

"She likes fairy tales." Yang answer the looks the two were getting.

"The same answer." Toriel said with a giggle at the two actions.

Muffet had to hold in her giggle. She remember Frisk always reference a fairy tale once and while.

 **White hair, slightly pale skin, and cloths that was too big for her. She was about the height of his shoulders. She was also a little skinny, but seem well enough feed to survive and function.**

 **But she was starve for most part.**

Yang eyes turn red in anger, but held back as to not explode the room.

Everyone was glaring at the screen in disgust, but Blake look horrfy by the person on the screen.

'he should be dead.' Blake though in shock.

 **Jaune sigh as he started to walk out, but was stop by one Adam Taurus.**

 **"Put them down and die human." Adam growl.**

Blake wince at the person and their voice. He sound angry.

"Man he is piss." Yang said.

 **"No." Jaune said simply.**

 **"Do it or else." Adam said as he ready his sword.**

 **"No. But I got a question for you." Jaune said as he give a smirk.**

 **"What is it?" Adam said, ready to strike.**

 **"Do you wanna have a bad time." Jaune ask with a big smirk.**

"Play the badass music." Sun said.

"Yeah!" Undyne said with a fist pump.

 **Jaune held up his hand to stop Adam from speaking.**

 **"Before you answer, just know I don't give a fuck...JK, i give so many fucks. Here is the bag fill with all the fucks I give." Jaune said as he past Adam a brown bag.**

 **Adam caught it and open.**

 **"It empty." Adam said simply.**

 **"Oh really. I guess I will have to go the fucks store and get some then. It open to 9:00. OH wait, it 9:05." Jaune said with a shit eatting smirk.**

"Is he doing this? IS he really going to do this?" Weiss ask with a eye twitch.

"Yes. Yes he is." Yang said as her face had on the biggest smirk ever.

"I want to look away, but I can't." Glynda said as she massage her temples.

 **"Are you fucking kidding me." Adam said as his hair started to glow.**

 **"Oh look! A veding machine! And there one fucks left." Jaune said slowly with his smirk getting bigger as Adam question on how long they had a vending machine with the words 'Fucks' on was here.**

"Jaune put that there. I refuse to beleive their a vending machine with the words Fuck on it." Blake said with a sigh.

"I don't know. I would like some 'fucks' right now." Yang said with a chuckle.

"Shut up." Blake said with a facepalm.

 **"I know what your going to do. Your going to check your pockets and say 'Oh no! I don't have a lien, so it look I won't be able to give a fuck!' So don't bother." Adam said as his hilt started to glow.**

 **"But I have a lien." Jaune said as he use his magic to fish out the lien in his sweater pockets and put it in. Then press some buttuons and waited for the vending to drop a bag of 'fucks', but it got stuck.**

 **"Oh no! The fucks got stuck." Jaune said dramatically with smug smile.**

Yang, San's, Frisk, Ruby, Qrow and even Ozpin burst out laughing.

Everyone else either gave a small chuckle or facepalm.

 **"That it! I'm done with you! DIE YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" Adam roar as his cool finally snap and launch his semblance attack,but Jaune simply side step and summon a Gaster Blaster and shoot him, knocking him out cold.**

 **"That was too easy." Jaune said with a smile as he started to make his way out of the base with a whistle.**

"And the aware for 'Biggest troll' goes too!" Sun started.

"To Jaune San's Arc!" Yang finish.

Ruby, Frisk and Nora happily clap in response.

 **Once he got outside, he teleport back to his house knock on the door. A few seconds later, Emerald open the door.**

 **"Not one word. NOT. ONE. WORD." Emerald said sternly as Jaune stare at Emerald new outfit, which is a maid outfit.**

"It good. But it will need a little work." Alypys said with nod.

"Please no." Emerald said with a sigh.

"Too late. There no stopping her once she see something like this." Undyne said with a chuckle.

Emerald just groan in response.

 **"Sorry about my sisters. They like to dress up people." Jaune said with sheepish smile.**

 **"I should have join Mercury to Beacon. I really should have." Emerald said as she lead Jaune to one of the guest rooms.**

 **"Thanks, can you get me some food for the lady. I will wake her up soon." Jaune said with a sigh as he place the young lady on the bed. Emerald nodded and went down stairs to get some light food.**

Blake had to hold in her chuckles as she realize Jaune miss a big detail.

And she can't wait to see it.

 **Jaune use his magic to wake the lady up.**

 **The lady slowly open her eyes. She struggle to get up, but saw Jaune and stumble backward, but froze as she look around and saw she wasn't in her jailhouse.**

 **"Heya. I'm Jaune Arc. I just save you from the White Fang." Jaune said soothly.**

"I'm glade Jaune is approaching this calmly. He don't want to scare the little lady after all she been through." Ozpin said with a nod.

Blake smirk as she realize everyone in the room miss a detail.

 **The lady look at her wrist and saw no cuffs.**

"Surprise! Your free now!" Yang said happily.

 **"Yes. I'm not holding you caption. I want to offer you a place to hide and live peacefully. Or I can even find you a place in Beacon." Jaune said with a kind smile.**

 **"R-really?" The lady spoke, her voice being soft, but have a roughness to it.**

 **"Yes. I will give you some time to decide. Just let me know when your better and we can work out the details from there." Jaune said with smile, making the lady to blush slightly at him.**

"Is this love I see?" Sun ask with a grin.

"They would be a cute couple." Ruby said with nod.

Blake ears twitch happily of the thought of these getting together.

 **"Y-yes." The lady said as Emerald walk in and handed Jaune the food.**

 **"Thanks Emerald." Jaune said with a nod.**

 **"No problem." Emerald said with a small bow and walk out.**

 **The lady stare at Emerald with a confuse expression.**

"She would be confuse to see a maid." Neptune said.

"At least we can say she look good in one. I know I did." Frisk chuckle. Everyone who didn't know of Frisk cosplay habit just rose an eyebrow in response.

But then shrug it off as they all have a weird habits of their own.

 **"She was an enemy. But after a few days, I offer her and her friend an offer. Work with me to protect the kingdom or let me take them somewhere to hide from their old boss. They chose to work with me, but then my ally ask if they like to come to Beacon and one of them went to Beacon while the other stay here." Jaune example with smile as he place the food on the side.**

 **"I-i see. I guess that example why she is a maid." The lady said with a small smile.**

"Glade to see he left out the detail on how he beat us so easily." Mercury said with a sigh.

"Yeah. That wound my pry more then it should." Emerald agree with Mercury.

 **"Oh yeah, I didn't catch your name. Do you mind telling me your name?" Jaune ask politely.**

 **"S-sure. My name is Leonardo." The lady said.**

"Wait what?" Sun said in surprise, as everyone else gain a look of surprise.

 **"Leonardo? What a strange name to give a lady." Jaune said with a head tilt.**

 **"...I'm a guy." Leonardo said as _he_ look down to his hands with sadden expression.**

"...Eh. Not the weirdest thing I saw or heard of today." Sun said with a shrug.

"I know. I mean first a god bring us in here. We meet Monsters and a kid who powerful enough to fight A-rank Grimm's at a very young age. So a guy looking like a girls isn't exactly weird at this point." Yang said with yawn.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

THIS had been the normal things so far.

"It not fair though. He look prettier the some of girls in here." Weiss said with a sigh, making some of the girls in the room look at Leonardo closely and pouted.

Cause Weiss was right.

He is prettier then them.

 **"I see. Man, my sisters will have a field day dressing you up. Don't find many guys how are very cute like you are." Jaune said with a chuckle.**

"Even Jaune don't mind." Ruby said happily.

"The kid is too nice." Qrow said with an eyeroll.

"And your drunk." Yang said with a chuckle at her uncle act to look cool.

 **Leonardo look surprise.**

 **He was use to people treating him cruelly. Whether it was his looks or for his powers to even what type of Faunus he was.**

 **But the person in front of him is being kind. Even going as far to call HIM cute.**

 **Leonardo face turn slightly red and decided to say something.**

Blake had a small nosebleed at this.

'JaunexLely is now a ship!' Blake thought happily in her mind.

Frisk look at Blake and sigh.

'Yaoi fan girl found.' Frisk though amuse.

 **"U-um, you can me Lely like everyone seem to do" Leonardo said.**

 **"Are you sure?" Jaune ask with a rose brow in surprise.**

 **"I would prefer it really." Lely said with a nod.**

 **"Okay then. It nice to meet you Lely." Jaune said as he held out his hand for Lely to shake, all the while smiley brightly.**

"And now we know his name. He will be in good hands." Toriel said with nod of approval.

"That good. It better to have friends then none." Yang said with a nod, making a look at Ruby, who pouted in response.

'I can make friends. I just not too.' Ruby thought.

 **Lely smile lightly, feeling safe after so long as he took Jaune hand.**

 **"So, I will have one of my sisters bring you cloths after you finish eating and and take you to the baths." Jaune said as they finish shaking hands.**

"Good. Those rags clothing so not stylish." Velvet said with a sigh.

"I agree. It best he get some real cloths quickly." Yang said a head shake.

 **"Thank you Jaune. But you don't have to go that far for me." Lely said.**

 **"It nothing. We don't mind." Jaune said as he got up from his chair wince as he held his side.**

"Is he okay?" Asgore ask with a worry frown.

"I hope so. Did one of the White Fang actually got a good hit in." Emerald ask with a narrow stare.

 **"Are you okay?!" Lely ask in concern as he saw blood on Jaune sides.**

 **"I'm fine. This wound had been around for a while. I fought a few Grimms a while back and got careless. I think I open my stitches." Jaune said with a shrug, but held his side with his left arm.**

"That make sense." Sun said with a nod.

"Why isn't Jaune using aura?" Velvet ask.

"A what?" Frisk ask with a rose brown.

"I'll fill you in later about that." Ruby said, getting a nod from Frisk.

"I don't think he have it unlock." Ozpin said calmly.

"So his defense is lower then ours. That means he can take one hell of a beating." Qrow said in surprise.

"The Arc family had been know to take a beating more then a normal person can handle." Ozpin said.

 **"L-let me see." Lely said after a while, pulling Jaune closer by his hands.**

 **"U-um sure." Jaune said in surprise, he pull his shirt up and show a deep gash on his side.**

Some of the older adults wince as they saw the wound. They hate seeing children having those.

The younger teens cringe at the blood. While they were no stranger to wounds and blood, but they still hated it.

 **"It deep. I can fix this." Lely said as he focus his aura in his hands and place it on Jaune wound.**

 **After a few seconds, he pull away and the wound was gone without a trace.**

Everyone was surprise. They never seen aura healing like that before.

"No wonder he was capture. He too valuable to let go freely." Qrow said with a grimace.

 **"Wow! That amazing!" Jaune said shock. Lely was shaking as he held his sides.**

 **"Are you okay?!" Jaune ask in worry.**

 **"T-this is nothing. My semblance is healing, but I take on the phantom pain of the wound. Both the pain and feeling." Lely example.**

"Holy hell! So that means he was in pain consistently if he was healing big numbers of the White Fang." Sun said in horror.

Everyone felt their anger started to rise to the point of exploding. But they manage to calm down to avoid an accident.

Frisk just sigh in exhaustion.

He have no idea what to make of this. He need to ask Ozpin to tell him more of Remenat to learn the rules of Jaune home.

 **"What! Then why did you heal it?! I could have tough it out til it heal." Jaune said in horror.**

 **"I just wanted to give back for your kindness. And your wounds isn't for once something I was force to heal, so I don't mind." Lely said as the pain was finally to lessen.**

'Kindness.' Frisk thought with a small smile as he recall the green soul.

 **"Please don't do that again. I don't want you to heal me for you to get hurt instead." Jaune said as his eyes held worry.**

 **"It fine. I feel tire. I use the last bit of my aura to heal that." Lely said with a yawn.**

"He too kind." Glynda said with a sigh.

"He will be fine. Once he get rest and proper eating habit, he can handle it. Plus, unlike the White Fang, we have aura that can heals wounds faster then most. S the odds of him healing more is slim." Ozpin said with calmly.

"I hope so. Cause he been through too much for someone in his age." Asgore said with a sigh.

 **"Of course, get some rest." Jaune said as he lean Lely on his back.**

 **"Goodnight." Lely said as he close his eyes and went to sleep.**

 **Jaune sigh and left the room quietly.**

 **He went to checks on the others people in the household and found them all in bed.**

 **"This is going to be a long school year for me." Jaune said as he sat on his couch.**

 **"Oh well, I'll deal with it when that time come." Jaune said as he lay down on the couch and yawn.**

 **He close his eyes and went to sleep.**

 **(End of video)**

Once the video was over, everyone went into a conversation about what they saw.

"So. How long do you think Lely will confess to Jaune." Frisk ask Ruby.

"Hopefully soon, but that after a few months of getting to know each other." Ruby said with a giggle.

"I agree." Frisk said with a nod.

"I hope he will be happy from now on." Ruby said with a sigh.

"He will. Jaune had offer him a chance for a new life. I'm sure he will take it and he will be happy." Frisk said with a small nod.

"I hope so." Ruby said.

Frisk can get why Ruby was worry, but he have fate in Jaune.

Everyone began to wonder, but no one notice Blake was writing down a story for Jaune x Lely.

Blake giggle perversely.

 **And done. I spent my sicks days on this and I'm going to work soon. So I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Good day, afternoon, goodnight everyone.**

 **And remember, stay determine!**


End file.
